


Cinema

by haarryedwardd



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: BoyxBoy, M/M, cinema, larry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 16:29:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5463362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haarryedwardd/pseuds/haarryedwardd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis e Harry são dois estudantes de cinema. Louis é completamente apaixonado por Audrey Hepburn e Harry é completamente apaixonado por Johnny Depp. Louis tem em Elton John a sua maior inspiração na música. Harry adora os clássicos do rock e, por incrível que pareca, ama um bom e velho pop. Dois garotos completante diferentes, que tem ideais de vida diferentes e a única coisa que os une é a paixão pelo mundo cinematográfico. Após perceberem que apesar das grandes diferenças, praticamente notável, entre eles, os dois passam a perceber que tem muito mais em comum do que aparentavam ter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cinema

Louis Tomlinson nunca foi um garoto, como as pessoas a sua volta costumavam chamar, normal. Não mesmo. Sua mãe achava que o garoto era um pouquinho estranho em relação aos outros garotos que ela conhecia. Louis adora perder horas e horas assistindo filmes e, principalmente, fazendo comentários sobre as suas perspectivas de cada um que assistia. Foi assistindo a um clássico que ele descobriu o grande amor da sua vida e, que mais tarde, se tornaria a grande inspiração da sua vida.

Audrey Hepburn.

Louis assistiu um, assistiu dois e quando viu estava completamente apaixonado por tudo nela. Foi um amor à primeira cena, devo dizer.

Meninos geralmente idolatravam jogadores de futebol ou até mesmo astros do rock, mas Louis não. Louis a idolatrava e a tinha como uma grande inspiração para sua vida.

Não foi surpresa para ninguém da família Tomlinson quando o menino disse, aos 15 anos, que cursaria cinema na faculdade. Jay no primeiro momento bateu o pé e foi completamente contra a ideia do menino. Para ela, seu filho deveria cursar algo mais rendável, como direito ou medicina. Mas o primogênito dos Tomlinson era firme e forte nas suas decisões e sempre dizia no final de uma discursão com seus pais que cursaria aquele tão sonhado sonho eles querendo ou não.

Dito e feito.

O menino de olhos azuis passou com todas as honras e pompas com suas notas incrível e maravilhosamente altas em uma das faculdades mais conceituadas da Inglaterra cursando, obviamente, cinema.

Era incrível como Louis se adaptou rapidamente a nova cidade, a nova rotina e, até mesmo, por não ter sua tão amada mãe sempre por perto. Ele se acostumou tão rápido a nova – e incrível – realidade porquê agora ele teria pessoas que pensavam e amavam fazer as mesmas coisas que ele.

E isso era bom demais.

Foi em uma das aulas que ele conheceu Harry Styles.

Harry era lindo, pelo que Louis percebeu, seus cabelos batiam nos ombros e tinha alguns cachinhos meio alisados na ponta, tinha os olhos mais verdes que Tomlinson já tinha visto na vida e, para surpresa do colega de turma, tinha as unhas pintadas de vermelho.

“Eu sei que a grande maioria de vocês escolheu esse curso por já fazerem e até mesmo adoram fazer isso, mas preciso conhecer um pouco a perspectiva, as visões de cada um de vocês. Quero que assistam a qualquer filme e quando digo qualquer um, é qualquer um mesmo e me falem sobre: a fotografia, maquiagem, efeitos especiais – se tiver – roteiro e todas aquelas outras categorias que já tanto conhecem e me tragam daqui a dois meses. Estou dando todo esse tempo para vocês, pois quero que se dediquem de fato a isso. È um trabalho acadêmico, não uma pura diversão. Ah, outra questão claro que será em duplas, quero também perceber se conseguem trabalhar em dupla, se conseguem compartilhar sua opiniões com seus parceiros de trabalho.” Louis odiava trabalhar em equipe, ah como ele odiava trabalhos em duplas, trio e grupo. Era horrível  para o garoto ter que passar a interagir com outra pessoa. Louis só esperava que o seu parceiro de trabalho não fosse uma pessoa difícil ou que não empurrasse todo o trabalho para cima dele. “Vou sortear as duplas.”

A mulher loira pegou os papeizinhos que ela havia escrito vários nomes dentro e os dobrou um a um e depois os colocou em um potinho rosa bebê que tinha em cima de sua mesa. Deu uma sacudidinha no potinho e tirou um dos papeis lá de dentro.

“Louis Tomlinson. Agora veremos quem será sua dupla, querido.”

A professora tirou outro nomezinho de dentro do pote e leu em voz alta:

“Harry Styles.”

Ele ao menos sabia quem diabos era Harry Styles? Seu corpo tremeu de medo de ter que fazer algo com alguém que ele mal conhecia.

A mulher sorteou as outras duplas e quando já tinha acabado, disse para todos se juntarem com suas respectivas duplas, e um garoto de cabelos longos e unhas pintadas de vermelho parou ao seu lado lhe dando um pequeno sorriso.

Louis amava covinhas.

Louis conseguiu relaxar um pouco com o garoto até estão estranho para ele.

“Oi!” Sua voz era rouquinha, forte. O garoto por alguma razão gostou muito de escutar aquela voz “Eu sou o Harry!”

O cacheado puxou a cadeira próximo a Louis e sentou-se.

“Você deve ser o Louis, acho que estou certo já que você é o único sem alguém do seu lado.” Ele continuava sorrindo mostrando suas adoráveis covinhas, ele tentava conquistar a confiança de Louis já que iriam trabalhar juntos por dois longos meses. Mas pelo visto era em vão, já que o castanho não demonstrava nada perto do outro.

“Oi! Sim, eu sou o Louis.” Louis disse completamente tímido e por mais que as covinhas tivessem o conquistado ainda não sentia sentir-se totalmente a vontade perto de Harry.

“Então Louis, como vamos fazer para realizar esse trabalho? Que filmes vamos analisar?” Harry falava completamente nervoso e ansioso. Louis não sabia, mas Harry estava nervoso tanto quanto ele. O cacheado achava o menor estupidamente adorável com seu cabelos acastanhados jogados em um franja, com seus olhinhos mais brilhantes que a cor do mar. Ele estava completamente encantado por Louis.

Ele apenas não sabia se isso seria uma coisa boa ou não.

Ele esperava que não fosse algo ruim sentir-se completamente encantado por alguém acabou de conhecer.

“Bem, acho que deveríamos fazer assim, você e eu saímos juntos para, talvez, comer alguma coisa juntos, conversamos, eu digo mais sobre mim você diz mais sobre você. Você me fala sobre seus filmes favoritos, eu falo sobre os meus e, dai, depois decidimos sobre qual filmes iremos analisar ou como iremos fazer.”

Harry sorriu. Suas covinhas aparecendo e mostrando o quão tinha adorado aquela ideia.

** x-x-x-x **

 

“Então, sua atriz favorita é a Audrey Hepburn?! Ela é realmente incrível, já assistir alguns dos filmes dela, obviamente. Mas sinto em dizer que não sei muito sobre ela.”

Harry e Louis estavam sentados em uma das várias cadeiras de uma das várias lanchonetes McDonald´s, não por escolha de Harry, claro que não. Por escolha dele, os dois estariam sentadinhos comendo uma comidinha saldável em dos restaurantes naturais favorito de Harry. Mas Louis fez uma carinha tão bonitinha pedindo pra eles comerem um sanduiche gorduroso, que Harry não conseguiu resistir. E por fim, lá estavam eles se empanturrando de uma sanduiche gorduroso e venenoso que entupiria as veias deles mais tarde.

Mas Harry não poderia se importar menos com isso, pelo menos não agora, ele estava na companhia de Louis.

“Eu a adoro, desde não sei, meus treze ou quatorze anos. Lembro-me que adorava clássicos e estava sempre vendo um e de repente foi vendo o clássico mais famoso da Audrey, que eu a conheci, Bonequinha de Luxo, e assim uma paixão foi crescendo, sabe. Fui vendo um, depois outro e quando eu vi já estava encantado. Acho que foi muito mais por ela que a minha paixão por cinema cresceu cada vez mais.” Louis falava enquanto dava um pequena mordida no seu sanduiche.

“Qual o seu  favorito dela?”

“Sabrina, claro.”

Não era novidade para ninguém, quase todos os fãs da saudosa atriz tinham Sabrina como seu favorito. Não era novidade nenhuma para Harry.

“Super Clichê, não?!”

Louis riu, já imaginando que ele diria isso. Todos dizem isso!

“Clichê seria se eu tivesse dito que Bonequinha de Luxo fosse o meu favorito. A maioria das pessoas, hoje, só sabem quem ela é por causa desse filme.”

 

“Quem disse que eu não gosto, eu adoro ele. A questão é que ela tem filmes muito melhores que esse, sabe.”

“Só uma dúvida, se todas as fãs da Audrey tem Sabrina como favorito, por quê Bonequinha de Luxo continua sendo o mais querido?”

Harry sempre tinha essa dúvida, já havia pensado em tirar essa maldita questão de sua cabeça perguntando para sua irmã, Gemma, mas sempre tinha medo da irmã bater nele caso fizesse essa pergunta meio tola.

“Bem, eu tenho dois palpites.” Louis deu um gole no seu refrigerante “O primeiro palpite é, vou fazer uma analogia com Friends, toda personagem favorita dessa serie era a Monica, certo? Depois ficamos nos perguntando por quê diabos a Jennifer Aniston ficou muito mais famosa que a Courtney Cox, não é? A mídia fez a Rachel torna-se a favorita da série, sendo que todo fã de Friends tem um carinho pela Monica. Um dos meus palpites é esse, transformaram Bonequinha de Luxo em algo maior, sendo que existem outros muitos melhores e nós, fãs, sabemos disso.”

Harry Sorriu.

Louis era inteligente.

“Qual o outro?”

“Bem, Audrey Hepburn ficou mundialmente conhecida por conta desse filme, então, claro, que ele seria o mais lembrado, o mais ovacionado. Por isso, Bonequinha de Luxo, é o mais famoso até hoje, foi ele que transformou a Audrey na estrela que ela foi e ainda é.”

“Concordo muito mais com o segundo palpite.”

“Eu também.” O dois riram. “Harry quem é o seu artista favorito?”

O maior sorriu mostrando suas adoráveis covinhas.

“Johnny Depp!”

“Interessante. Qual o seu favorito dele?”

“Edward, mãos de tesoura.”

Louis queria rir já que Harry o havia chamado de Clichê minutos antes e agora ele que estava sendo completamente clichê.

“Agora quem está sendo o clichê?”

“Edward é o meu favorito pois, vou roubar o seu segundo palpite, é o filme que transformou o Johnny no nome que ele tem hoje, claro que ele tem inúmeros filmes antes desse, mas Johnny Depp sempre vai ser lembrado como o Edward, mãos de tesoura e, também, porquê foi o primeiro filme que vi dele, então tenho um carinho enorme por ele.”

Harry deu sua última mordida no seu sanduiche e depois olhou ainda mais profundamente para Louis.

“Vamos falar de música agora, qual seu cantor favorito?”

“Elton John, claro!”

Harry riu mais uma vez.

Óbvio.

“E o seu, Hazz?”

“Bem, eu gosto de praticamente tudo, sabe. Já ouvi algumas do Elton, claro que as mais famosas, mas, não vá rir hein, eu adoro um bom e velho pop. Sabe, Beyonce, Katy Perry, Lady Gaga.”

O menor caiu na gargalhada.

“Por quê não gosta da Madonna?”

“Louis, sabe que eu nunca parei para pensar nisso, mas sei lá, eu acho a Lady Gaga muito melhor que ela e vamos ressaltar, a Beyonce merece muito mais o titulo de rainha do pop que ela.”

“Eu adoro a Beyonce, adoro realmente. Ela é incrível!” Louis sorriu “Mas, bem, Katy Perry?”

“Não seja tão preconceituoso Louis Wiliam! Katy realmente a metade da sua carreira desafinou, mas ela desafinava com dignidade nunca precisou usar playback por isso, isso me faz admira-la, sabe. E ainda por cima, tem tudo que uma artista pop precisa para se consagrar: criatividade, carisma, simpatia. Muitas artistas que se dizem melhores que a Katy e a até escrevem músicas a difamando por ai, não tem nenhum um terço da presença de palco da Katy.”

“Não vou discutir com você, é o amante do pop não eu.”

Louis queria tanto beijar Harry. Queria tanto, tanto, tanto beijar aqueles lábios rosados irresistíveis, queria meter sua língua dentro da boca convidativa de Harry.

Oh!

Como ele queria experimentar aqueles lábios rosados.

“Harry, por favor, não se assuste, eu quero muito te beijar. Muito, muito! Estou ficando louco, mas eu preciso te beijar.”

“Eu também quero te beijar, Lou.”

Os dois garotos encostaram suas bocas e deram um selinho rápido, depois de darem uma risadinha envergonhada, os dois juntaram suas bocas em um beijo mais profundo. Foi uma explosão quando suas línguas se juntaram para uma batalha firme e gostosa. O beijo foi fodidamente quente.

Jovens tão diferentes, tão fodidamente diferentes, mas que se completavam de uma forma estranha. Seus corpos pareciam duas peças semelhantes de um quebra-cabeça, um completava o outro, um se encaixava perfeitamente no outro.

Audrey Hepburn & Johnny Depp

Elton John & Katy Perry

Louis & Harry

Tão perfeitos um para o outro.

Tão magicamente perfeitos.

Louis completava Harry e Harry completava Louis.


End file.
